


The Usual Customer

by ahunmaster



Series: Bakery AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Even Wheeljack's coworkers know about the guy that keeps coming in every day to see her.  She doesn't know how to handle this information.





	

 

"So are you going to ask him or not?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Richelle, one of the part time workers, looked up from her cell phone to look at her.  "You know.  Him.  Your boyfriend."

 

"W-What? I-I don't-!"

 

"Come on, Jackie, you know.  That navy guy who always comes in.  Tall, buff... whitey.  Unless every lawyer is dying their hair white now."

 

"...Wait, you mean Mr. Airstream?"

 

"Oh yeah! Him.  Airstream.  So you gonna ask him out or not?"

 

Poor Wheeljack was so horrified she started to turn as red as the balloons they had set up for Valentine's Day at the bakery.

 

"W-W-W-W-What?!"

 

"Geez, I'm only here part time and I know about it!"

 

"I-I-I don't-" Primus, she hoped no one was listening in on them behind the counter, "H-He's just a regular customer."

 

"Girl... He only orders from you.  Last week when you were out back helping the delivery come in, he stood out here looking at the bread for twenty minutes until you came back to order a damn cannoli.  Twenty minutes staring at bread and all he asks for is a cannoli."

 

Wheeljack blushed even harder as she moved to clean the counter again.  Richelle was just making a fuss over nothing.  Just like all her other co-workers.

 

But still... that didn't do anything to counter that she was starting to like the attractive young lawyer who always came in.

 

"Speak of the devil.  Your boyfriend's here."

 

Wheeljack nearly jumped in her shoes as she turned from Richelle to the front, seeing the ever-familiar figure of the jogging young man taking a breath outside the bakery.

 

"You know, I think I should go back and see if there are any more brownies to be brought up front.  Cover the front for me, will ya?"

 

"W-Wait-!" Too late.  Richelle's curvy figure had already disappeared into the back, leaving poor Wheeljack as the only person out front as Airstream came in.

 

"A-Ah, h-hello Mr. Airstream." She could swear her voice sounded too high to her, "W-What can I get for you today?"

 

"Hey... ah, do you have any specials today?"

 

"Uhh-Y-Yes!  Yes, we have some fresh cookies, chocolate and oatmeal raisin, as well as some tiramisu that are the specials for today."

 

As Airstream glanced over the baked goods, Wheeljack heard her name.  Turning back, she saw Richelle and some of the other workers at the kitchen entrance giving her the thumbs up.

 

Oh Primus, Wheeljack sighed as she looked back to thankfully see Airstream still looking, please let this be over soon.

 

END


End file.
